Operation Triangle
by perfectlove990
Summary: When Xenhanort gets desprate for finding information on the X blade and how to gain its power he turns to a source so evil and powerful that it will change Kingdom Hearts for the worse. ( Abandoned Story)
~DISCLAIMER~

We did NOT create these characters nor the respective series they hail from, NOR do we claim ownership of them. All credit goes to Square Enix (squeenix), for the creation of the dearly beloved Kingdom Hearts franchise, and Alex Hirsch, for the just as loved Gravity Falls series.

~Enjoy!

All that could be seen was a swirling purple spectacle above the horizon which lined the deep, indigo ocean of darkness. The beach, a pale, milky blue, with dozens of large, deep grey rocks lining the shore and sand. Near the waters, above the ground, a blobbed mass of deep black and blue appeared which soon shifted into a spiraling mass, which a dark figure soon stepped out of.

Whomever this was donned a midnight black cloak, which concealed their entire body and hooded their face from view. Why this person would ever wish to travel to a land devoid of any light is likely beyond all that is logical. However, they did seem to be rather tired. Soon after appearing, their corridor of darkness soon vanishing with their arrival, they sat down atop one of the large rocks closest to them, exhaling a sigh.

"That old geezer…" They spoke, only to themselves of course, in a voice belonging to that of a man. "...Head better know what he's doing', if he plans for this to work." They sighed, and lifted their head. It was only then, with their gaze lifted, that a small glint of their one golden yellow eye was visible. Afterwards, they raised a hand, adorned with a black glove, and rubbed where a glint could not be seen- where they likely possessed no eye.

Soon, their hand dropped onto their lap and they stood up. As they had nobody else to speak with at the moment, they simply continued muttering to themselves.

"As much as I respect the guy for what he's doing… He'd better know as much about this time travel stuff as he let's on." Continues them, before they raise their arms into the air, stretching them. "...Heck, I could probably teach that oldie a thing or two about altering space and time." He adds, before letting his arms fall beside him. Pausing, and then chuckling to himself.

"Well… Space, anyway."

Turning around, they gaze back towards the beach just in time to see another corridor of darkness forming, and another mysterious hooded figure stepping out, with the same golden glint in both of his eyes, which he indeed had.

"Hey, you're late!" He calls out, in a rather mocking tone.

"And you're early." They state, their serious tone almost breaking the seemingly light-hearted nature of the other.

Huffing, the figure with the one eye simply folds his arms and returns his vision to the horizon. "It's fine, no need to backlash! I know it's not easy getting' here." The reply comes from them, before the newcomer begins speaking again.

"Don't think in any sort of way, that I _enjoy_ working with you." They growl, before they slowly swivel their head around to take in the deep, dark surroundings. "I was assigned to work with you. Our assignment is to search here… For her." The other hooded one explains, pausing for a moment, to think to themselves. "...Although, we don't know who exactly it is, we're searching for."

"Well that certainly doesn't make our work any easier." The one who arrived first retorts, nonchalantly. "And just because this work ain't easy, doesn't give you the right to boss me around, Isa. You still need to remember who's number 2, here!"

"You certainly like bragging a lot. Don't you… Braig?" Isa, as he was called, remarks.

In response to what Isa said, the one called Braig simply let's out a small groan, placing his hands on his hips. "That wasn't funny, Isa… In fact, now that I actually think about it, you were always the more serious one weren't ya'? Why take the time to crack a joke now?"

Isa simply let out a sigh, raising a hand- which also adorned a black glove- and rubbed the side of his head. "Well, we have hearts now. I suppose I'm just taking this time to celebrate." He explains, his arm now back beside him. "If you ask me, this place is perfect for celebration."

Shaking his head and letting out a sigh, Braig now switched his gaze towards Isa, away from the horizon. "Alright, alright, I get it, you have a heart and you're celebrating it. We gotta' rejoice later, though 'else the old man'll have our heads." States Braig, his gaze shifting past Isa. "We gotta' check this whole turf… However long that's gonna' take…" He mumbles to himself, prior to walking past Isa and giving him a rough pat on the shoulder. Whereas Isa now says nothing, other than allowing a small, irritated grunt to escape him, from the unwelcome pat he received from Braig. Soon he turned himself around, catching up to and walking beside Braig.

"We're getting this over with, as soon as we can." Speaks Isa again, finally, after some long minutes. Upon hearing that, Braig lowers his head, to hide the grin he now holds beneath his hood, despite it being already hidden by his hood regardless.

"Yeah, yeah, I want this over just as much as you do, don't worry… Speaking of…" He begins, before he slows to a stop. "...You _do_ know what this keymaster's name is that we're searching for, right?" He questions, Isa, who then stops himself, turning around to face Braig.

"Don't play dumb. He told you what their name was, so of course he would tell me as well. I am number 3, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Retorts Braig, just as he and Isa begin walking side by side to each other again. And quietly, Braig utters to himself:

"Just you wait…

...Aqua."


End file.
